Confetti, Fate and Chocolate Bait
by Milk and Marshmallows
Summary: It is the opening party of the new Super Smash Tournament. While everyone else is in good spirits, Lucario wishes he'd never come along, until someone - the very person he'd wanted to see- somewhat forcefully convinces him otherwise. First in a series of stories about a range of characters, pairings and events all from the same Brawl world- Smashverse!


**AN:** This can (for now) be considered the first fic of Smashverse! Everything Brawl related which I have written/will write is set after this event, and I may revisit it in future from other characters' perspectives. Introductions are so fun to write! Anyway, the focus of this particular opening is on Lucario, with slight Mewtwo pairing hintage and... things. Enjoy!

* * *

In the great banquet hall, in the Grand Smash Estate, about a mile or so away from the main Smash Stadium, the opening party celebrating this year's Brawl tournament is about to begin.

Exclusive to those who will be playing in the tournament, every single invitation that was sent out returned back with an RSVP of 'Attending'. Even the last attendee to arrive, Captain Olimar, had apologised profusely for being ten minutes later than the opening time stated on the invitation. And once he was ushered inside by Toad and Toadette, the gates outside were closed and locked, and all attendees were accounted for.

Many of the Smashers know each other from previous games, but with the addition of Assist Trophies in this particular tournament there is a plethora of new faces filling the banquet hall this evening. There is a collective jostle of excitement, anticipation and just a bit of nerves buzzing around the place, heightening the tension as they all wait for the party to truly begin, drinks in hand and expectations high. This year is hyped to the best yet, and only the strongest of the strong have been invited here tonight.

The exclusivity of the event has meant that several of the attendees have travelled to the Smashverse alone - and many of those who technically have 'partner representatives' are somewhat nervous around them, or prefer different company altogether. Sonic and Shadow certainly aren't talking to one another and are in fact at opposite ends of the hall, the former having a friendly chat with Fox while the latter enjoys a strong drink, albeit silently, with Falco. Lucas is a little too shy to do much else than stay behind the safety of Ness' back, and Pit has somehow found himself in the group of Fire Emblem boys and Lyn. He's okay with smalltalk, a little too shy to be his usual chatty self, but for now he's mostly thankful to simply be standing next to anyone at all. And this Lyn girl is... kinda sorta cute too, which helps.

The most unusual case of lonely attendees tonight, however, is Lucario. The aura Pokémon has partners in Pikachu, Jigglypuff, the Pokémon trainer and of course in the three starters. Many of the veterans have approached him to congratulate him on making a place too, attempting to include him in the festive atmosphere. Or at least, they have tried to. Lucario hasn't shown any interest in conversation at all, having merely accepted their kind words with a curt thank you and little else before moving elsewhere, away from the crowd of people.

He stands alone in the corner closest to the entrance now, with folded arms and no real desire to mingle or converse with any of his fellow Brawlers. He is instead thinking of where and who he has been taken from to get here, and if he will ever be able to return.

It doesn't take long for the lights to dim and a spotlight to appear on the main stage overlooking the hall. Mario and Luigi quietly step onto it and into the light, smiling out at the faces of those old and young, veteran and newbie. The brothers are by now so well versed in this announcement that they simply look at each other with a knowing grin, before bringing the microphones closer and formally addressing their crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Luigi calls out, capturing the attention of those present in the great banquet hall. "May we have your attention for but a few minutes!"

Gradually the chatting and bustle of socialisation quietens down, and the audience look over to watch the host and co-host on stage.

"Welcome, one and all, to the Smash Brothers tournament!" Mario proclaims, spreading his arms. "We hope you have been enjoying yourselves so far. Following this announcement, there will be live music, more drinks, and more food than you can shake a sandbag at!" There's an encouraging chuckle from the crowd at that, accompanied by a few sighs of pun-related disgust.

"But firstly, we just want to congratulate you all on being selected to be here today. Some of you represent returning communities," he says, gesturing to the Hylians standing closeby, and then to the Pokémon trainer and his team. "Others," Mario continues on, "are brand new to the tournament, representing the growing nature of Super Smash Brothers. Please, consider yourselves part of the great Smash Brothers family from now onwards!"

A spotlight shines over Sonic, who gives a trademark grin and finger-waggle, and over Snake, who promptly dives beneath the buffet table in an amazingly subtle show of stealth to the laughter of those around him. It shines onto each new face before Luigi resumes their speech, and the crowd settles.

"We thank you all for joining us this evening, and indeed, for the next few months of training in the run up to the games! There will be hundreds of thousands of spectators in the Smash Stadium when the time for fighting begins- and millions more watching all of you live!"

Lucas groans quietly into Ness' back, who can only shake his head and sigh. Ah, he'll learn to deal with it in time!

"But the training will come later, as now is the time for fun, dance and meeting your new friends! And so, without any further ado, I hereby declare this Super Smash Brothers Brawl party- started!" Mario finishes as the orchestra behind them opens with their first song, and a dozen or so champagne corks pop out into the area, along with gold and silver confetti and a generous uproar of applause and whistling.

As the party officially opens, the Brawlers mingle once again. To the sound of beautifully orchestrated music, those of age (or somewhat snobby) indulge in fine wine and champagne while the younger ones help themselves to sweet punch and confectionery. Wario, of course, offers to smuggle the younger Hylian boy a bottle of aged whiskey for a low low price, but Zelda spots him quickly and Link steps in to swiftly pull his young counterpart away. Everyone is lively, animated and having a good time at the grand opening of the Smash Brothers Brawl Tournament, and the evening is set to be one of wonderful music and plenty of new friends.

Fox and Sonic look like they're genuinely getting along well. Olimar is showing Popo, Nana and Donkey Kong the wonders of Pikmin. Jeff Andonuts and R.O.B are discussing rocket construction. Snake is trailing in a highly subtle manner after Samus, who is simultaneously greeting the newbies and trying to pretend she hasn't noticed him.

It is only early into the evening, but still alone in his corner Lucario toys with the idea of leaving. Even with his eyes closed he scowls as he observes them, able to see every living organism in the room in the blue outline of aura. He knows that in his current position he remains well hidden. Out of their line of sight and, if he wants, able to leave at any time without anyone noticing. He has no interest in meeting the veterans or conversing with his peers. The only person he had even vaguely wanted to meet isn't here, so he can't help asking himself now why he even bothered. He's scanned the entire five floors of this damned place, at least, and found nothing.

None of these people are of any concern to him. Nor are the new friendships, likely relationships, because they're all doomed to end when the tournament finishes and people have to leave. Why can't they see that? Are they somehow ignorant of the fact that at the end of all this they will be separated and never see each other again? What fools.

_Jealousness, bitterness_, suddenly come into his mind from nowhere at all. Lucario can't help growling quietly at his subconscious.

He is not jealous of them. He is not bitter of their bonding.

He simply does not wish to speak with any of them, as none of them will understand.

Kirby is now circling the chandelier on a warp star, Peach and Captain Falcon have just strolled in with more platters of expensive food in tow. There is squealing from the children and ominous laughter coming from the Ganon/Dedede/Bowser corner of the hall.

Lucario can no longer stand it, and turns to leave with a disgusted grunt. He should never have come here, it's been nothing but a huge, disappointing waste of time.

_Going somewhere, are you?_

He has only just stepped out of the main hall when an unfamiliar voice feels as though it is physically there beside him. Lucario instantly prickles and glances around, alert. But despite his fast reflexes there is nobody out in the entrance hall when he looks. Nobody there at all.

_Why are you leaving so soon?_

There it is again. Lucario growls audibly and stays on his toes, ready to defend himself. The voice is close, he can feel it, he can sense it but- from where is it coming? And why is it teasing him?

_You have not even tried the punch yet. There is chocolate here too, you know. Surely you don't want to miss out on that._

The fact that this person feels it relevant to mention chocolate is worrying. Perhaps it is the Master Hand he has heard so much about, or a Gengar playing tricks on him. Lucario is in no mood to play Ghost games tonight, though. _Who and where are you? And why are you talking to me?_ he asks out in the open, closing his eyes and concentrating.

There is a presence behind him, but when he turns to catch it the presence disappears. Laughter follows which is dark and amused and again, teasing him. Yet it does not answer him this time.

Lucario storms off, incensed as he shoves open the huge entrance doors. It's all just one massive waste of time, and now he's being ridiculed for leaving. The breeze outside at least is immediately cooling, calming, and he feels as though the voice and presence have both disappeared. Black sensors on the back of his head still raised, Lucario takes a few precautionary steps out and to the side until he can lean his back against a wall and slump down, relaxing somewhat while waiting for any sign at all for the presence to reveal itself.

When he deems it safe enough to open his eyes, Mewtwo is right there in front of him.

_Boo._

Lucario yelps out in fright. When he goes to move his body to try and jump away from the wall, and the psychic 'mon standing so uncomfortably close to him, he finds his wrists are caught in something and cannot move. When he looks up, there is literally no trace of any visible restraint to be seen. What on earth?!

He snarls, absolutely infuriated. _Why are you doing this?! Let me go!_

It looks like Mewtwo is not yet finished with his teasing, and grins smugly down at his prey._ So it seems that your only interest was in the one person who had not shown up to this event. _Lucario winces as the invisible bonds around his wrists suddenly tighten._ I saw you conversing briefly with the redhead and the Pichu. Where is Mewtwo? Isn't Mewtwo here?_

Embarrassed, and abhorring the helpless feeling suddenly raining down on him, Lucario aims a sharp kick at Mewtwo, who simply levitates away. Dances around the attack no less. Mewtwo's head tilts back as he laughs again, the sound coming from him this time physical, coming from his throat and almost... strangled sounding. Unnatural. Lucario is somewhat horrified, but more than he's angry, and fruitlessly thrashes against his restraints again.

Mewtwo simply watches him with that same smug grin. He refuses to let Lucario go just yet, amused at his reactions.

_I do apologise. It has just been so __**long**__ since I was able to have any fun with anyone around here._

Lucario decides he no longer wants to even look at Mewtwo and closes his eyes. _Well, I am delighted to have become your new plaything, _he all but spits out.

Mewtwo chuckles._ Not quite. But you were looking for me, weren't you? Your aura capabilities are certainly impressive, I can see why they would choose you as my successor._

Bit by blue bit, Mewtwo allows himself to seep into Lucario's vision, finally unmasking his inner aura. It makes Lucario gasp and jolt back against the wall, shocked and still as helpless as ever.

_You—but I looked everywhere—_

_And I concealed myself. Mostly because I wanted to watch you for a while and see how you would react to the party._

In an instant, Lucario's wrists are released and Mewtwo has moved a few steps back, opening up some space between them. Lucario, now steadily back on his feet, glares in caution at Mewtwo with raised hackles, and wonders what in the hell that was all about. He does not run away, though, as it seems as though the Mewtwo's intentions were to tease than to cause any harm. Loathe though he is to admit it, he is also... _somewhat_ pleased that Mewtwo is here after all, as it at the very least means the entire trip has not been in vain.

_How about we go back inside?_ _Now that I am here, perhaps we can have a little chat, _Mewtwo offers, almost, almost sounding friendly. Friendly doesn't seem to suit him though, especially not while he's still grinning like that. Lucario's eyes narrow at the psychic cat in front of him, so much taller and intimidating looking than he had imagined before. Wary, but not afraid, he takes a step away from the wall and toward Mewtwo as if to challenge him._ … Only if you promise you will never restrain me like that again. Not if you want me to stay in this ridiculous competition as your 'successor'. _

Mewtwo's long purple tail curls behind him, much like a pleased cat. The grin is back on his face and he shakes his head. _That is not a promise I can make you, unfortunately. Who knows what will happen during training?_

Lucario's ears twitch at that. _Training?_

_Of course. Who else is going to be your tutor? Stafy?_

Lucario really, really has no idea what to think about this. About any of this. He doesn't know if he wants any special training, even if he had secretly looked forward to meeting Mewtwo, to discussing some strategies and previous history with him. But he thinks about how out of place he felt inside that damn banquet hall, and suddenly shakes his head.

_I have no place here_, is his stoic answer. _If I have no place here, then I will have no need for a trainer_.

Mewtwo arches an eyebrow at this. _What a curious thing to say. Were you not invited here?_

It is difficult to argue that. Lucario looks away, his ears that were perked now drooping ever so slightly. _Well…_

_The only home you have to return to tonight will be an empty dormitory_, Mewtwo then reminds him, somehow sounding slightly less intimidating than before. _Even I decided to stay, in the end, after convincing myself I would make no friends in this tournament._

Mewtwo beckons Lucario with an outstretched purple paw. _If nothing else_, he continues,_ I would like to think that you now have at least one good reason to stay._

Red eyes look carefully back into the purple which face him. Mewtwo, the legendary man-made Pokémon, reputedly the strongest and deadliest of all and easily the most notorious of the Kanto region. Lucario had researched him at length when he had first been invited to the new Brawl tournament, curious about the Pokémon he was supposedly replacing. He seemed to have a frighteningly huge legacy of successful Melee matches, and for a long time during his research Lucario hadn't been able to work out why such a powerful, capable fighter had had to be replaced for this next tournament - and why, exactly, Lucario had been chosen as his replacement.

Pieces gradually came together, however, and it became clear just how powerful Mewtwo was, and how he had in fact been heavily nerfed to be tournament-friendly. Stories and rumors had emerged in journals recounting the Melee matches, of Mewtwo exhibiting too much aggression during play. Breaking rules, being power-hungry and satisfied only when his opponents were almost unconscious. Sportsmanship seemed lost on him if it meant a cold, hard victory on the stadium, and gradually not even the spectators had enjoyed watching Mewtwo thoroughly obliterate his matchups. Nor, however, did they enjoy seeing him clearly and purposefully weakened, forced to stay on the outskirts of each match and at one point even with power draining anklets and bracelets attached to him like shackles.

Mewtwo was not inherently evil, but it seemed that when given the opportunity to play, as with any wild cat, Mewtwo played too hard, and only by his own rules.

Standing in front of the catlike pokemon now, Lucario can see exactly where such stories were coming from. Despite his (apparent) physical frailty, Mewtwo had been able to completely circumvent Lucario's detection, render him incapable of fighting back and honestly leave him terrified by just a few simple questions. Mewtwo is tall and intimidating, powerful and calculating, and it is clear to Lucario from this one encounter that he is only satisfied when he gets his own way.

Still somewhat intimidated by him, a grin slowly works its way over Lucario's lips. He certainly does have a reason to stay here now, because so far the legendary Pokémon standing before him has proven to be the most interesting part of this entire tournament. In a way it was refreshing to have been greeted not with a pandering 'welcome to the tournament!' but with the cold hard reality of a notoriously powerful veteran who needed to suck up to absolutely nobody.

Meeting Mewtwo had been the main reason why Lucario had accepted the invitation in the first place, and without him, coming here had felt completely pointless.

And, if he had been engineered in a lab, mistreated by humans, and subsequently left to his own devices as an inhumanly powerful creature with no other equal, no other friend in the world, Lucario can't help thinking he, too, would want to play the game a little differently to everybody else.

Stepping forward, Lucario finally nods his assent. _I suppose it would be a shame to let the gourmet chocolate on offer in there go to waste._

Mewtwo just chuckles again as they head back inside.

* * *

_You know, this is the very position I was in when I camehere before,_ Mewtwo says, hovering beside Lucario who has resumed his place in the corner.

_Really?_

_Yes_. _It was the perfect spot from which to observe everyone else without getting involved._

Lucario smirks. He's not sure whether relating with Mewtwo in this way is something to be happy about, but it's preferable for now to being alone.

_I can see already that some here will perform much better than others. It was exactly the same when I was part of Melee. You could pick out confidence from a mile away._

_That is just what I have been thinking, too. Some seem over-confident and irritating, while the quieter ones are likely hiding their strength. _

_Hahah, yes. You are ever so observant, aren't you, Lucario?_

Setting his long feet down, Mewtwo slides close in beside him, and chooses to observe him, observing the other Brawlers, instead. He has high hopes for Lucario and had wanted to make an immediate and lasting impression on him. Hardly happy about the Mario brothers' decision to have him axed from Brawl, Mewtwo had managed to insist on choosing his successor. And when in his travels he had found the lost, wandering soul of Lucario - as yet still just an untrained puppy - Mewtwo had sent the invitation to join the tournament personally, and proceeded to watch over him for a long time after.

The puppy was suffering from the loss of someone dear to him, he was a solitary figure and incredibly intellectually capable unlike most other Pokémon. He was wondering what his purpose was and held so much power, yet he was unable to tap into it, incapable of putting it to good use. And more than anything else, Mewtwo had seen that Lucario had anger and a burning desire to _win _pent up inside him, eating away at him and feeding his aura abilities. After relating on so many levels there had been only one thing for Mewtwo to do, and he'd snatched the opportunity like a Feebas on a hook.

There was no doubt in Mewtwo's mind that he would be returning to the Brawl tournament, if only to meet someone so very similar to him and become that someone's mentor. He had of course also agreed to mentoring many of the other students, so Lucario's deal was not quite exclusive. Master Hand had made sure of that. Mewtwo had even signed an agreement stating he would show as little preferential treatment on-site as possible to any individual Brawler- but that was just a minor detail. And Master Hand was never one to _always_ keep to the rules, himself.

Mewtwo watches his soon-to-be-pupil, wordlessly relieved that he was able to convince him to stay. Lucario is already a strong Pokémon. Now he just needs to be trained in the fine art of Smashing- or in this case, Brawling. Making a few friends along the way won't hurt him either.

_Lucario. _

The 'mon in question immediately turns, his ears perking and his red eyes fixed on Mewtwo. _Eventually, though it took some effort on my part not to look down on these people, I was able to make friends. I would encourage you to do the same._

_If you do not mind my saying so, was it not your disregard for the others which cost you your place in this tournament? I was unaware you truly had friends here._

Well, Mewtwo wasn't quite expecting that. Lucario can see the surprise in his face and smirks. _At least, that is what I heard._

He is secretly delighted that Lucario is showing some amount of sass and disrespect. It'll feel that much better when he gets to punish him in training, and so much more _fun _than having a boring, obedient student. _There are many good people in this tournament and it is always good to have allies,_ Mewtwo answers coolly._ So you must make every effort to overcome the boundaries and bitterness withholding you, and branch out to the others._

_I doubt I will find much in common with anyone but you, actually. _

_You will be surprised, I guarantee._ Mewtwo disappears quite suddenly, leaving Lucario jumping back a bit in shock. He reappears a moment later wearing a telltale grin. _Sometimes a small gesture_, he says, taking Lucario's paw and pressing a few chocolate truffles into it,_ is all it takes._

Withdrawing, Mewtwo folds his arms and watches as Lucario gazes down at the delicious chocolates, back up to Mewtwo and then back down again. Already that blue tail of his is wagging and there's a look in red eyes which Mewtwo has not seen before, and- ah, there it is. There's a genuine smile there before Lucario takes a slow, savouring bite out of a truffle.

How... strange. Mewtwo finds himself watching the puppy with something a little more than expectation. It is, oddly, sort of nice to see him enjoying the treat, and feels better still that he was able to provide it. Perhaps this is what it is like to come to care for students- or more likely to train a pet. Too much obedience is irritating, but just enough... well, somehow it sort of appeals to Mewtwo. Perhaps this is how he will even come to feel about irritating little twerps like Sonic.

Well, that is enough for one evening. With this, he is sure Lucario will stay, and once their training begins he can set Lucario on the right path to becoming the champion of the tournament - and in doing so, fulfill Mewtwo's only goal for this season of Smashing.

_I will let you think about it, and see you tomorrow for our first round of training._

Lucario is too busy eating to object when Mewtwo once again disappears, this time for good. Somewhat at a loss, and with a lot of unanswered questions he is now unable to ask, Lucario slumps once the chocolate is finished and he is left alone again.

What an unorthodox way of introducing yourself to someone. Then again, Lucario isn't sure what else he could've expected of the legendary, controversial Mewtwo. And... actually, their encounter had been far more interesting than any of the quaint congratulations from the regular guests. Lucario smiles a private little smile, and finds himself suddenly looking forward to the training tomorrow.

Out of the thick of activity approaches the blond man in the green tunic, looking over with a tentative smile. Lucario tenses and automatically turns away. But something niggles at him, and he remembers what Mewtwo told him about overcoming boundaries, and when Link introduces himself, Lucario actually listens and tries a very tentative smile.

It's going to take a lot of work, but suddenly, it looks a little like Lucario has found his place.


End file.
